Darktail
'''Darktail '''is a tom with golden fur while his ears, paws, and tail are black, and his eyes are dark brown. Personality Darktail tends to be respectful towards all cats, regardless of where they are from. Yet, that respect can be easily pushed aside when it comes to protecting his Clan. He also believes that every cat carries great potential within them and that one day they will be given the chance of doing something great, no matter how big or small. He is not use to affection from any cat, preventing him from completely relaxing when someone is being affectionate towards him. History Darkkit was a kind kit who never went out looking for trouble. He didn't understand the need other kits had for causing mischief for each other and the other cats in camp. He finds happiness in just following the Code and kindly refused joining other kits in anything that would of gotten him in trouble. Soon after becoming an apprentice, with the name Darkpaw, he became friends with Riverkit. The two hung out with each other frequently and Darkpaw taught Riverkit the importance of the Code. When the kit became an apprentice, Darktail helped train Riverpaw when his mentor was absent. It was moons later when Riverdust found a mate, who died from sickness less than a moon after giving birth to Cherrykit and Harekit. Darktail watched as Riverdust changed and distanced himself from his kits as they got older. Darktail included himself in the kits' lives to watch over them when Riverdust was away. Cherrykit and Harekit saw Darktail as kin, believing him to be the brother of Riverdust until they learned the truth and that the two toms were only friends. While he was looking out for the two kits, his mind briefly wondered to having a mate of his own. There was one cat that he wanted to be the mate of, and her name was Sunnyflower. Darktail harbored some feelings for her, but he was scared of showing affection to her from the fear of getting rejection, not to mention that he was never given any kind of affection except for that of a good friend from Riverdust, Cherrykit, and Harekit. When Tallkit and Emberkit left camp for some reason, Riverdust, Blueflower, and himself managed to save the kits from a fox that was attacking them. They brought the kits back to camp. It was to his surprise that once Cherrykit and Harekit became Cherrypaw and Harepaw, and Cherrypaw was apprenticed to Sunnyflower, that Sunnyflower and him had gotten closer and spent more time with each other. He is still nervous when she does anything affectionate towards him, but he enjoys it. He was saddened and confused when Harepaw, who had a major personality change when he was still a kit, left camp for good. This was not the cat he remembered who looked up to him and played with his sister, annoying everyone in camp, not from arrogance and mean words, but from typical kit-like behavior for a kit who was loud and ready to become the best warrior he could be. Trivia * Darktail is roleplayed by Don'tHateTrueLove. Category:FieldClan Cats Category:Warriors